


Crowley And the Extremely On-Brand Proposal

by die_traumerei



Series: Bike Girls [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (really just comfort), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Broken Bones, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Useless Lesbians, did i mention useless lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei
Summary: The aftermath of Crowley's Christmas proposal to Aziraphale. It is, as the title says, about what you'd expect from both of them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Bike Girls [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997386
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Crowley And the Extremely On-Brand Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about 12-ish years after they meet. (I do not have a set-in-stone chronology for...anything, actually, but especially this.)
> 
> I did not set out to write a Bike Girls Christmas story! I am supposed to be doing dishes right now! (Also this has barely been edited, so I might go back and, uh, refine things later.) But I got the idea, and it was short enough to write and well -- I couldn't resist. It's just very, very Bike Girls, that perfect mix of Comedy Disaster Lesbians, real emotions, and a great deal of love. I hope you like it.

“Mmm....”

“That's it, honey. You're doing great.”

Crowley. That was Crowley's voice. Aziraphale was smiling even before she cracked one eye open.

“There we are, there's my angel.” Crowley was smiling too. Good. She was the prettiest when she smiled. When she did anything, really, but smiling was good. “Good morning, darling. Well, evening. You decided to take a little nap after your surgery, as far as we can all tell.”

Aziraphale smiled wider. “'Course I did.” She blinked again and got both eyes open, and focused on her girlfriend. “All good?”

“All wonderful,” Crowley assured her. “They'll put you in proper plaster tomorrow, once the swelling's gone down, and then you can come home. The surgery was wonderful. You're wonderful.”

Aziraphale giggled softly, and turned her head, looking down at her legs. They were in heavy bandages and splinted from hips to toes. “Don't even hurt.”

“Well, yeah, you're a champ at this now,” Crowley said, reaching out and resting her fingertips on Aziraphale's thigh. “Not many ladies break both legs _twice_ in their lives. Let alone the second time on Christmas. When they're fifty-five.”

Aziraphale gave a throaty chuckle. “I'm a special lady. I bet no one's done it  _and_ their girlfriend broke both her arms at the same time.”

Crowley grinned, and gave her a thumbs-up. Mostly because her thumb was in plaster as well. Two bright red casts stretched up her arms, and would for the next several weeks. “If anyone did, they definitely weren't having as good a time as we were.”

Aziraphale laughed, turning back to smile at her girlfriend. “I bet not.”

Crowley bit her lip, and her smile went a little uncertain. “That reminds me. Um. I know it's been a few days and we were kind of busy with the broken...limbs...but, uh. D'you...d'you have an answer to my question?”

A smile played across Aziraphale's lips. “Remind me what the question was?”

“You absolute bastard...” Crowley muttered under her breath.

“Now is that the right thing to call your wife?” Aziraphale grinned, watching her words hit Crowley like a sunrise. “Of course I'll marry you. I love you with all my heart, Antonia Crowley.”

“Oh.” Crowley swallowed hard. “I. Good. Yes. Um. Really? Are you sure?”

Aziraphale pushed herself up, twisting carefully so she could get her arms around her Crowley, holding her carefully, always careful with both of them, but the love was more important. “I'm completely sure. I adore you. I want to be your wife. If you'll be mine?”

“ _I_ asked _you_ ,” Crowley choked out, before she started to cry, and Aziraphale had to wipe her eyes for her, and also kiss her to make sure she knew she was loved, and they were going to get married.

They were laughing when the nurse came to take Aziraphale to her room, and Crowley, if she was careful, could sort of hold her hand while she was moved. She couldn't stay the night – Aziraphale insisted she get what rest she could – but they'd be together again so soon, helping each other out as they'd got good at over the years. They were always best together.

Aziraphale sang along softly with the choir. Bless the BBC – even a few days after Christmas, she could pull up the King's College Nine Lessons and Carols recording, and keep one of her favourite traditions. That their Christmas was a few days late wasn't any problem; the only thing that was important was they were both home. Well, that and that there was a handy knee-bend in her casts, so she could wheel herself up nice and close to the Christmas tree to finish decorating it, adding the last ornaments they always liked to add on Christmas Day. 

Aziraphale carefully hung these last few pretties, and pushed herself back, admiring the sparkling tree. Not bad, when they only had one good pair of legs and one good pair of arms between them!

Speaking of sparkly things, though! For the thousandth time that day, Aziraphale admired her new ring. A small, beautiful, perfect lab-grown diamond, so she could have the old tradition without any of the old horrors. It caught the light from the tree, and she turned her hand, admiring the glint and gleam, and the promise it held.

(Crowley had helped her into a lovely dress for the day, pointedly picking out one that had the shortest skirt she owned. Which Aziraphale thought was pretty silly, what with two bright pink casts covering her legs almost to her hips, but that Crowley all over for you. Pretty silly. So loving. Adoring Aziraphale's body no matter what. Oh, goodness, she was tearing up again. Was anyone as lucky as her?)

“Everything all right, angel?” Crowley asked, coming in with a thermos – safely closed for transport – of egg nog. “Honey, what's wrong?”

Aziraphale laughed and wiped her eyes. “Nothing. Truly, nothing at all. I got caught up in my ring again. I'm so happy, love.”

Crowley came to kneel beside her, the two of them approximating a hug, no less loving for it. “Silly,” she chided, but she was smiling, and rested a hand on Aziraphale's thigh, and kissed her. 

“Mind, I'll be happier when you get yours,” Aziraphale said, caressing Crowley's cheek. They'd shopped online for it the moment they got home, and soon she'd have a ring similar to Aziraphale's, but with a lab-grown ruby rather than a diamond, for her wife-to-be. 

“I can't get happier than I am right now,” Crowley confessed, and leaned in to kiss her again. “I love you so much. I wish my proposal had gone a little better...”

Aziraphale giggled out loud. “Oh, it's very us,” she said.

“Wait'll your opiates run out,” Crowley teased her, but she kissed Aziraphale's shoulder, while Aziraphale caressed her forearm, and never mind she couldn't feel it. She knew what it was like to be cuddled and touched and held by this magnificent woman, and that knowledge made her _glow_.

“Go sit someplace comfortable,” Aziraphale scolded. “Get those arms onto some pillows, and we can share some egg nog and admire the tree.”

“Yes ma'am,” Crowley teased, kissed her one more time, and went to do as she was told, while Aziraphale took care of pouring the egg nog out into glasses. No brandy in this batch, but they'd make up for it when they could, she reckoned, rolling herself over to settle by the sofa, and feed her fiancee(!!!) sips of rich sweetness in between kisses, on their perfect Christmas night.

**Author's Note:**

> (While I am not _averse_ to writing what Crowley actually did to propose/cause extensive bodily damage, I feel that most of what they get up to should be treated like The Noodle Incident in Calvin & Hobbes, i.e. what you all imagine is going to be so much better than anything I could come up with.)


End file.
